The Shadowed Soldier
by Cynical-Servant
Summary: Alex has become a bogeyman and has forgotten his previous life. He now wanders Silent Hill, waiting to punish the sinful like he was made to do. He eventually finds himself drawn to Shepherd's Glen once he starts hearing a familiar voice... Set after alt. ending "Bogeyman". More details inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _Alex has become a bogeyman and has forgotten his previous life. He now wanders Silent Hill, waiting to punish the sinful like he was made to do. He eventually finds himself drawn to Shepherd's Glen once he starts hearing a familiar voice..._

**A/N (PLEASE READ): **This story is **AU** and is inspired by the one alternate endings of _Silent Hill Homecoming_ were **Alex** is unwillingly turned to that of the like of **Pyramid Head**, the ending is "Bogeyman". Josh is still alive and does not recount the events of his time in Silent Hill and anything retained to it. This leads to wondering where his elder brother is at and his parents, who are alive as well, tell him he has died of which you will find out later.

This chapter starts out with the scenario of Alex becoming a _bogeyman_ or _shadow_ _man_ (whichever to call them by) and then to Josh and the rest is made up from my imagination.

Any mistakes will be fixed later, so point out whatever mistakes, (nicely if ya would) if you readers see any and I'll fix them when I can.

I hope you readers enjoy and the next chapter may be longer than this one just want to make sure that at least some people are interested! ^-^

* * *

**The Shadowed Soldier**

_Chapter One_

Alex awoken to heavy footfalls and the sound of metal scraping loudly against another metal surface. He groaned and forced his dark stormy eyes open, his head was killing him. He went to stretch his stiff muscles, but found that his wrist were bound with shackles and that he was in a uncomfortable, hard chair. He tried to move his legs only to find them shackled as well.

"W-what the...?!" Alex rapidly blinked to get rid of the blurry spots in his vision. He assumed, with the help of a small light lite directly above him, that he was in a medium sized, rusted room. The light shedding a circle of light around him, as the rest of the room was shadowed by darkness. The room smelt of blood and it was awfully warm. Beads of sweat began to form on Alex's forehead.

The scraping noises reached his ears once more, getting louder.

"Ugh," The brunette cringed and shook his head. The noise made his brain want reel and coil from the skull splitting headache he was having. He couldn't remember how he got here in this situation. When he tried to recall how, it would only make his head feel worse.

_Shit_, he mentally cursed. He could feel the vibrations of the heavy footsteps that came along with the scraping with his feet.

His heart pounded ferociously within his chest. His breathing became quicker with the panic rising as the noises came closer to him in his direction.

"W-whose there?! What the hell do you want?!" Alex shouted as he struggled against his restraints. He was filled with terror and whipped his head in all directions to look to see if he could perceive anything in the black void surrounding him.

His heart leapt in his heaving chest once he could make out what seemed to be an iron helmet come into view of the light. Then some portions of the iron helmeted person's form came into the light. The person was identified as a male, his scarred torso naked and exposed. His shoulders broad and muscular. Around his waist was a long pelt of material that Alex was afraid to even know what it was. The material reached to the floor, completely covering him from the waist down.

A moment later, to Alex's trepidation, another man came into view looking the same, but with less scars than the other. The other man had a iron helmet similar to the one he was wearing in his one hand.

Alex's eyes widened with shock and the sick fear that the two beings were going to place it upon his head for his shoulders and frame to bear. He struggled and flailed harder as the duo silently supported the weight of the unworn helmet each with one of their large hands, lifting the iron helmet above Alex's crown.

"NO, STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME, NOOO!" Alex screamed at the top of his lungs once his fear was becoming reality.

Everything went dark as the helmet was placed over his head.

* * *

Josh felt someone frantically shake his shoulders. He let out a small groan, not opening his brown orbs. He felt air slightly ruffle his brown hair and faintly wondered if he was outside as the gale was chilly.

"Josh, please wake up!" He heard a female voice plead as he was still being shook.

"Mm," Josh finally stirred and cracked his eyes halfway to see concerned pools of blue stare down at him. He recognized the woman and said, "Elle?"

"Oh, Joshua," Elle gasped and exhaled a breathe of relief. "Thank God..."

Josh furrowed his brows and eased himself up into a sitting position. He saw a man behind Elle and saw it was Deputy Wheeler, the one who worked under his father.

"Huh?" The young boy gazed at his surroundings to see that he was on a wooden dock, the waters calm and sparkling as the sun began to rise over the horizon.

_What the heck?! Why am I here, what happened? _Josh thought with confusion.

He swept his gaze back at Deputy Wheeler and Elle Holloway.

"Uh, um, what's going on?"

The blonde quickly casted a worried glance to the dark skinned man behind her, who wore the same expression.

"You don't remember anything, Joshua?" Wheeler questioned the boy.

Josh felt even more confused at their reactions and shook his head. He didn't get what the man was talking about.

"I don't get it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Let's just get you home, alright?" Elle said and helped Josh up.

Josh felt something was gone in his memory, it was like a hole or an obstruction blocking something, something _important_. It was strange, but he didn't mention this feeling to Elle or Wheeler. He stayed silent as he was lead out of the port's docks and taken home.

As Josh was sitting in the back of Wheeler's car and going past stores in Shepherd's Glen, he noted that the town seemed odd. He barely saw any people out and noted that the shops were not even open yet. Just what was wrong?

Before Josh knew it, Wheeler pulled in front of his father's garage. Josh got out once Wheeler turned the vehicle's ignition off and walked up the white porch steps to his house's front door, Elle and Wheeler following behind him.

The young boy turned the knob and stepped in. He was greeted with surprised expressions of his parents, Adam and Lillian Shepherd.

"J-Joshua?!" Lillian brought quivering hands up to her mouth and rushed to her son.

Josh was wrapped in his mother's arms in a tight embrace. He felt her body shake and a small sob escaped her.

"Mom?" Josh hugged her back. What had his mom so upset?

"Josh," Adam hesitantly stepped up to his wife and son.

Lillian gently, but with reluctance, broke the hug and let Adam embrace his youngest son. Adam, along with Lillian couldn't believe it, Joshua was back!

"My son," Adam spoke, affectionately squeezing his son with his hug. He had missed his favorite boy, his favorite son. Adam noticed though, that Josh was acting normal as if he hasn't realized he was gone for quite some time. He then looked into his son's brown eyes. "Hey, you doing alright, Josh?"

Josh titled his head for a second and nodded. He then wondered where Alex was, but he thought it best to ask later.

Adam smiled and figured that the boy did not know anything of his absence. Hell, the boy didn't even know he was gone! He presumed it was when Josh had hit his head on the side of the boat at Toluca Lake when Alex took him there. Josh had fallen in the water, but was saved by his older brother. Josh had to go to the hospital for his head injury and for entering the cold lake. His son was unconscious the whole time while Alex was overcome with great guilt. Not long after that, the town was faced with children going missing as Fitch had messed up in not sacrificing his daughter, Scarlet. That is when, later, Josh was taken away. He was taken while he stayed unconscious in the hospital.

Adam was engulfed in anger as he did not want Josh to be gone, seeing as the sect of the Order wanted to take the boy and many other children of Shepherd's Glen for punishment in trying to pacify their God. Fitch's failure of the Pact also lead to the Otherworld having effect Shepherd's Glen.

Adam gripped his son and was glad the Otherworld seemed to have left the town, maybe something had happened that appeased the Otherworld? He didn't know and didn't want to mule much more on it, he was happy to see Joshua alive and well. That's when he thought of his eldest son, Alex. Where was he? All Adam knew was that the brunette had left in a crazed, determined mind set of finding his missing brother. Had Alex tore through Silent Hill and managed to free Joshua from that place, but at what cost and how?

The patriarch stood up and ran a hand over his short hair. He looked at Wheeler.

"Uh, Lillian, would you please take Josh and have him help you make breakfast?"

Lillian nodded at his request and did that, Josh glancing back with curiosity a couple of times before entering the kitchen.

After making sure they wouldn't hear him, Adam opened his mouth to speak, "Where's Alex?"

Deputy Wheeler let out a breathe, sadness filling his dark eyes.

"I think he's... gone..." Wheeler admitted.

Elle felt her eyes water at his words and sniffed.

"...Are you certain of that?" Adam whispered as he too, felt a pang of grief.

Wheeler was silent for a moment until he said yes. Wheeler had explained that the Shepherd had gotten hit at the side of his head by some freaky being that seemed to be a woman with metal spider legs protruding from her back. Wheeler and Elle came to his aid by shooting at the arachnid woman and found Alex's head bleeding and he wasn't moving. Josh was found placed unconscious in the corner of the room. Elle had tried desperately to search for a pulse but was quickly ushered out by Wheeler, who had thrown Josh over his shoulders as they had to leave once the sound of heavy footsteps were being heard. It was too late to try and go back to retrieve Alex as the Otherworld disappeared and they were back in their own dimension.

"We should've just dragged him out." Elle said as a tear slide down her face after Deputy Wheeler was done telling of what occurred in Silent Hill.

"We're sorry we couldn't save him..." Wheeler apologized, feeling terrible he couldn't bring Alex back along with Joshua.

The retired soldier let out a heavy sigh and brushed a hand down his face. How was he going to tell this to his wife and Joshua, who looked up to Alex more than anything and loved him as his brother?

This was going to be very hard news to bring to his family, but he would have to convince Lillian that they would have to lie about how Alex is gone to Joshua. They would have to lie that Alex had died by a common accident of some sort. This was going to be very, very difficult in deed.

"You guys should go and rest," Adam told the two.

They then left after saying, once more, their sincerest apologies. Adam did not want to question Elle if her mother, Judge Holloway was still alive as well as he has not seen her nor the others such as Mayor Bartlett, Doc Fitch, not even Curtis. He didn't want to upset Elle even further if her mother was gone, it was obvious she had feelings for his eldest son, but as to if Alex felt the same was unknown to him.

"Alex," Adam said his son's name and turned around. With weighted shoulders, he trudged to the kitchen door and paused at hearing Lillian and Joshua giggle. Adam frowned knowing he was about to give crushing news to his wife and then he and his wife together would lie to their son. It was for the best.

* * *

**Well, either review, favorite, and/or follow of ya liked!**

**I tried my best on this first chapter, so be nice and no flamin' please, I'll ignore it anyways and/or block ya if you do!**

**Yeah, so this is clearly AU as instead of Adam messing up the pact it was Fitch who did by not giving up Scarlet. I hope it wasn't confusing, sorry if it was.**

**Also, should Judge Holloway, Mayor Bartlett, or others be alive or should they be dead? Suggestions on how they're still alive if I decide to have them living? Answer please!**

**Alright, don't forget to nicely point out _ANY_ mistakes as well that ya see!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** First I would like to say HUGE THANKS to those who reviewed! I'm glad to see that some people like this or at least interested in this even if it isn't much so far! :D Thanks so much!

This chapter will have a bit of **Pyramid Head's **(Third) P.O.V, who was the one in the first chapter with the most scars by the way. The other bogeyman was just there to help put the helmet on Alex.

He will be teaching Alex, whose is now a _bogeyman/shadow man_ like **PH**, how to adjust to being like he is and what his role is, which is to punish sinners and all of that. And Alex does not remember (at first) his name and his past as a Shepherd.

Let's pretend that the iron helmets can be seen through, 'kay?

I will make **PH's** speech in **bolded letters**.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Shadowed Soldier**

_Chapter Two_

Josh felt a small snigger escape as his mother bumped heads with him when trying, at the same time, to reach for a utensil that had slipped from Lillian's fingers onto the tiled floor.

"Oof, hehe," Lillian grinned at her chuckling boy. "Sorry Joshua."

"Hehe, it's fine Mom."

Lillian turned on the stove's back burner and set a pan on the heating plate.

"What would you like to have, Joshua? Want the usual?"

Josh nodded and went to the fridge to get eggs, beacon, and sausages. He set them onto the countertop and grabbed bread that was in the pantry. He got a few slices of bread and stuck them in the toaster while his mother began to prepare for cooking.

After that Josh saw his father enter. Josh sensed that something was wrong by the look of gloom across Adam's features.

"Hey Dad, are you hungry?" Josh greeted with some hesitance. _What's wrong with Dad?!_

"Uh," Adam flicked his gaze onto his wife, she was not yet aware that there was something wrong with him. "Son, can you do me a favor and go to the garage and get my keys? I think I left them there."

"Yes sir," Josh said and headed out of the kitchen. He knew something was wrong by the look on his father's face. He was curious as to what it was about until he caught sight of a picture of him and Alex with their mom hanging each of her arms around their shoulders. "Alex…"

Josh picked up the picture frame and examined the photo; he had the strong sensation that his father was upset about something concerning his older brother.

_D-did something happen to Alex?! _Josh thought with incredulity and set the frame down in its previous spot. He hurriedly strolled to the entrance doors after grabbing the garage remote and exited out of his house and down the porch steps. He turned to the garage and pressed the button on the remote.

After the garage shutters were far enough open for him to enter since he wasn't that tall, he passed into the garage to the end of it and picked up the keys on the counter.

He was back in his house moments later and right as he got close the kitchen, he heard heart-wrenching cries to what sounded like his mother.

Josh immediately ran in to see Lillian being supported in Adam's arms as she wailed in his chest.

"Mom," Josh yelled, "W-why are you crying?"

His eyes flowed with salty liquid at his distraught mother clinging to his father, shouting out 'no's' over and over against in utter denial.

"Joshua," Adam choked out, clearly upset at seeing Lillian this way. "We need to have a serious talk... It's about your brother Alex."

The young Shepherd's heart sank into his stomach. He knew it; something terrible must have happened to Alex. He gulped, a large lump formed in his throat, and he sat down in a wooden chair from the dinner table.

He waited nervously as Adam attempted to soothe his wife and eventually got her to sit as well, the two facing Josh.

Lillian hiccupped and dabbed her tears with a cloth, trying to compose herself.

"Dad… Mom… Is Alex okay?" Josh asked in a quivering voice, he was scared of what the answer was going to be.

Another loud sob came from Lillian, her breathing hastened. She mumbled something incompressible, as she brought her pale hands to cover her mouth and shift to the sides of her head.

"Son," Adam sighed. "Alex… Alex was in an accident…"

"What kind of accident?" Josh cut his father off, he knew if he did that before he would get scolded but this was about his brother. "He's fine, r-right?"

"Joshua…" Adam stared at his hands before focusing his gaze back to his fidgeting son. "Alex had gone to Curtis's to help him with fixing his roof and he fell while working on it… Curtis called for help, but Alex was… already gone…"

"Gone? What do you mean exactly?" Josh felt his eyes widen. Did he mean Alex was… dead?! _No… no__,__ Alex can't be dead!_

"He's dead, Joshua…" Adam faltered as the words stuck a blow to his son.

Lillian's cries of sorrow grew loud and she broke down. Adam brought her into his arms in comfort. He watched Josh who was frozen in shock about Alex. He had to keep a sharp eye on his son and wife, he already knew Lillian's emotional state but as for Joshua he would see soon.

Josh felt like his world had crashed and he felt as if nothing was real. He wished this was just some bad dream he was having but it wasn't. His brother, his older brother that he idolized was dead and gone from his life. And he was only nine years old! He wouldn't be able to do things with Alex anymore.

Josh abruptly shot up from his chair and bolted up the stairs and to his bedroom he shared with Alex, now the room was going to feel empty without his brother.

He slammed the door and stood huffing, flitting his brown orbs around the bedroom seeing Alex's stuff mixed in his. Josh blinked the liquid from his vision and wet to the bunk beds. He laid his fingers into the covers of Alex's bed which was the top one. Touching the sheets made the memory of when he got a nightmare and Alex gave him a flashlight to make him better spring up in his mind.

Josh's trembling lips curved in a small smile at the memory. He climbed on the top bunk, buried his face into the pillow and let his sadness come out.

* * *

His mind's muddled and he saw the giant monster in front of him and another like him. He felt a pang of pain shoot through his head, flashes of vivid images of seeing a heavy helmet being placed onto him, he felt fear course through him from the flashback. It faded a moment later and he found that he couldn't remember anything before that, anything it was foggy and dark. His life he had before was lost and forgotten. It was a black hole of nothingness now, he couldn't' even remember his name and it would most likely remain that way as he had a new life starting at this present moment.

"**You must feel frightened, but do not worry you are safe as now you are a brother."** A deep voice spoke from underneath the iron helmet in front of him.

"Brother?"

"**Yes, you are what I am – a bogeyman, so we are brothers."**

"Why can't I remember anything, like my name?" The helmeted brunette questioned.

"**The reason for why you cannot recall anything is because you are like me; your past is forgotten and should be that way. You embraced the dark side of you and that is how you became a bogeyman. Darkness is what I represent."** The voice answered.

The helmeted brunette observed the one in front of him. He was a muscular man and had half of his arms caked in blood. He also had many scars. The other one that was beside him left without a word, his heavy stomps following him.

"What is your name?" The newly transformed brunette asked.

"**I am called Pyramid Head."** The monster answered.

"W-what is my name, do you know?"

"**Yes, I do know who you are, but if would be best for you to not know."**

"Why not?"

"**You are a bogeyman now, brother. You mustn't concern yourself with you past as it is gone."**

"Am I not allowed to remember my past?"

Pyramid Head shook his head and began to walk, his giant blade scraping against the floor, the noise reverberating throughout the place.

**"Follow me,"** Pyramid Head called.

The newly bogeyman trailed after the weapon wielding monster down a much rusted hallway, the lighting was awfully dim for the corridor. He could hear noise hum at a constant rate, the noises sounded like gears in motion and there were faint bangs that joined. He wondered where Pyramid Head was leading him but followed with silence, deciding if he had any more questions he would ask later.

As he continued on, going through other hallways, he his head began to feel weird. He could hear a strange, static sound form and buzz around his brain. It felt very strange and he paused in his step. The static sound grew louder that it almost drowned out the other noises.

"_Alex…!"_

A gasp escaped him as the static left within a second as well with the voice. _What the hell… Who was that? That voice…_

"**Brother, what is wrong?"**

Pyramid Head's words broke him from his thoughts just when he found the voice that spoke in his head seemed familiar.

"Uh, nothing's wrong. I just was thinking of where we were…"

Pyramid Head didn't say anything at first, but he spoke what felt like minutes later. **"****We are in a dimension called the Otherworld in a town named Silent Hill."**

"Oh," The brunette replied and Pyramid Head turned back around to trudge further.

He let out a small, light exhale of relief. He didn't want Pyramid Head to know he had heard a voice that was not his own, but from a younger person.

But who was this 'Alex', the voice had said? Could it possibly be his name?!

"Uh, Pyramid Head, could you just call me 'Alex'? 'Brother Alex' works too…"

"…**If that is what you wished to be called."** Pyramid Head said after hesitating.

Alex nodded in thanks and hoped Pyramid Head wasn't suspicious of him. The name he asked to be called seemed to feel right. It just felt like the name belonged to him. He felt an emotion of grief and guilt tug at his being as he recollected the voice. That voice triggered the feelings, but he didn't understand why it had that effect. He tried to shrug it off, but it lingered.

* * *

Pyramid Head figured that the Shepherd was lying when he had asked if something was wrong when he heard his new brother stop in his tracks. He didn't want to press him for telling what was really wrong. He decided to let it go even though it worried him to hear his brother gasp as if something surprised and shocked him. He then warily asked to be called 'Alex' or 'Brother Alex'. This made him wonder indeed. Did he just then remember his first name? It seemed so… He wasn't sure if Alex would soon learn of his surname, but he would most likely find out later on.

And no, he didn't think it would be good for Alex Shepherd to recollect his past before he found him unconscious form getting a pretty bad head wound. After finding him, he had seen a half dead woman with mechanical arachnid legs. He had sneered at the monstrosity and finished her with one great swing. Then he dragged the brunette and strapped him in a chair. Followed by that was having another bogeyman to aid in placing the iron helmet onto Alex. And that led to now.

His brother trailed behind him as he dragged his blade. They were almost to where he wanted to take him. Taking a left turn and they entered a fairly large room.

The bogeyman went to a weapons rack off to the side of the room and picked up a giant blade equal to his weapon. He held the handle towards the Shepherd.

"**Take it."**

His brother strode up to him and clasped the handle, taking the weapon.

**"It's yours to use on those who must pay for their sins."** Pyramid Head told Alex. **"I will train you on how to use it and how to manage your role as a bogeyman."**

With that Pyramid Head did as he said he began to training his bogeyman brother and after that he would tell him what he must do.

* * *

'**Kay I hope this chapter was good as I decided to end it there and sorry it wasn't longer than the first. Yeah, I know PH's P.O.V was short, but maybe I'll do more of his P.O.V's if wanted.**

**Also, I wanted to know if I should do a **_**Time Skip**_**.**** As in the third chapter will skip a couple of years after some paragraphs, so Josh will be older. But if ya don't think there should be a **_**Time Skip**_** then I won't do it.**

**Well, thanks for answering my Q's in the firsts chapter! You'll see my decisions in the next chapter which include if Mayor Bartlett and the others are alive or dead.**

**I'll update again as soon as I can! :D**


End file.
